


Sacrilegium

by RedfieldMary



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tomarcus
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedfieldMary/pseuds/RedfieldMary
Summary: Marcus precisava admitir: não passou pela sua cabeça que o cara que invadiu seu dormitório com um único objetivo, lhe traria tanto interesse com o passar do tempo. A inocência do padre Tomas que só tem como finalidade ajudar os demais, parece agradável para Marcus.Inocência essa que não parece notar os momentos em que Marcus fixa seu olhar sobre ele. Que o analisa, imagina coisas que não deveria, peca.Com uma coragem gerada por algumas garrafas de bebida, Marcus Keane decide mostrar que está cansado de somente imaginar.





	1. Capítulo Um

**_“Maiorem hac dilectionem nemo habet, ut animam suam quis ponat pro amicis suis"_ **

_"Ninguém tem maior amor do que aquele que dá a sua vida por seus amigos”._

Depois de tudo o que passaram naqueles últimos dias, Marcus Keane e Tomas Ortega precisavam de uma bebida. Apesar de tudo, as coisas acabaram parcialmente bem no final. A família Rance seguiu para outro estado - sem qualquer sinal de demônios em nenhum dos quatro da família -, Bennett estava se recuperando e agora, depois de seu primeiro exorcismo concluído com certa dificuldade, porém, êxito, Tomas estava interessado em seguir o ramo.  
Para sua sorte, ele tinha o maior exorcista que o Vaticano já viu para ensiná-lo, mesmo que este havia sido descomungado.  
O ocorrido com o Papa foi abafado pela Igreja, a imprensa não conseguiu imagens das mortes que ocorreram durante a passeata e as pessoas que ali estiveram não se lembraram de nada devido o que passaram. Os problemas de ambos estava aparentemente resolvidos, por enquanto.  
Marcus não saiu da cidade, mesmo sabendo que a Igreja voltaria para atormentá-lo depois de um tempo. Apesar de estar boa parte dos assuntos resolvidos, havia algo que ele não poderia deixar pra trás: A amizade que ele criou com Tomas.

 

Nesse exato momento, eles andavam sem pressa a caminho do bar que eles frequentavam. Tomas falava sem parar sobre como ele havia passado a assistir documentários sobre exorcismo, alguns totalmente fakes e outros tão reais quanto o que ele fizera. Marcus apenas tinha um sorriso no rosto, assentindo sempre que Tomas o encarava com seus olhos inocentes.  
Marcus precisava admitir: não passou pela sua cabeça que o cara que invadiu seu dormitório com um único objetivo, lhe traria tanto interesse. Conforme ele conheceu Tomas, afeiçou-o a ele. Até determinado limite, onde havia se apegado, sem que o mesmo soubesse. A inocência do padre que só procura ajudar os demais, parece agradável para Marcus.   
Inocência essa que não parece notar os momentos em que Marcus fixa seu olhar sobre ele. Que o analisa, imagina coisas que não deveria, peca. Todavia, Marcus não era tão inocente.

— Vou te dar um tempo pra descansar depois de tudo. - disse Marcus, agora sentado sobre o balcão do bar lotado. Inúmeras pessoas com roupa de futebol americano assistiam um jogo, empolgadas. Somente os dois estavam sobre o balcão, saboreando sem pressa cada gole de suas bebidas.  
— Eu não preciso de tempo, eu estou pronto. - Debateu Tomas, evidenciando sua ansiosidade. Marcus deu um gole em sua cerveja, sem tirar os olhos dele. Como de costume, ele ficou quieto por certo tempo. Tomas impaciente fez o mesmo que o ex-Padre e bebeu um pouco.  
— Você foi capaz de fazer um exorcismo sem a minha ajuda Tomas. O que você acha que ainda precisa aprender? - a voz calma de Marcus parecia levemente anestesiada a cada vez que ele levava a garrafa aos lábios e ingeria determinado líquido.  
Tomas pareceu pensar por um momento. As pessoas gritaram no bar quando o time delas pareceu pontuar, o que levou a atenção de Tomas para todos ali. Marcus, entretanto, não encarou as pessoas. Passou a vislumbrar o padre a sua frente, em suas roupas sem significado. Os lábios úmidos pela bebida, brilhavam. E Marcus não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.   
Tomas sentiu estar sendo observado, até que voltou a atenção para o ex-Padre. Marcus permaneceu imóvel, encarando Tomas, sem dizer absolutamente nada. Pela primeira vez, Tomas sentiu algo diferente vindo do mesmo.  
Ele abaixou a cabeça e prosseguiu: - As rasuras na sua bíblia... Significam algo, não?  
— São anotações pessoais, não há muito que você aprenderia de lá. Mas eu me disponibilizei a ensiná-lo, Tomas. Com tempo, você vai aprender. Apenas aproveite a sua folga. - com um sinal para o bartender, Marcus Keane pediu uma segunda rodada.

 

Por muito tempo, eles conversaram sobre assuntos irrelevantes. Algumas histórias foram contadas por Marcus, o que teve toda a atenção de Tomas para si. Ele apreciava esses momentos. As pessoas do bar começaram a seguir para suas casas e ambos se tocaram que estava na hora de fazer o mesmo. A conta foi paga e quando sairam, eles pararam para se despedir.

 

— Pra onde você vai? - questionou Tomas, preocupado com o amigo.  
— Pensei em ir para o trailer do Lester e da Cherry, já que eles não moram mais lá.   
— Você conseguiria dormir num lugar em que duas pessoas morreram? - Marcus encarou Tomas, sem respondê-lo. Procurar um hotel aquela hora da noite não lhe agradava.   
Sorrindo, ele questionou: - O que você sugere?  
Tomas ponderou por um momento antes de prosseguir. - Meu sofá parece mais confortável que uma cama de pessoas mortas. Vamos lá Marcus, você não precisa ficar sozinho.  
Fingindo pensar sobre o assunto, Marcus demorou certo tempo para confirmar sua ida até a casa do amigo. Ele olhou para os lados e manteve as mãos nos bolsos, até que se virou para Tomas que o aguardava, indiferente. - Tudo bem, mas não se apegue. - E sorrindo, eles seguiram.

 

Por todo o caminho, mais uma vez, eles não conversaram sobre coisas não muito úteis. Mas Marcus era todo ouvidos para Tomas, que sempre conversava de forma empolgada com ele, sabendo que seria ouvido. Eles não demoraram para chegar.  
O apartamento estava como ele havia-o deixado: escuro e silencioso. Não estava totalmente arrumado mas ele sabia que Marcus não ligaria para isso. Ao entrar, Tomas deixou as chaves sobre a mesa próxima a porta e Marcus passou por ele, retirando sua roupa de frio e deixando-as sobre o sofá.  
— Você precisa de algumas roupas, não? Posso te emprestar algumas. Fique a vontade para tomar um banho.  
— Tudo bem.

 

Obedecendo Tomas, ele o fez. Entrou no banheiro, retirando suas roupas sem pressa. Jogou-as no canto e ligando o chuveiro, ele iniciou seu banho. Minuciosamente, ele se lavou, tendo certa demora em seus afazeres. Em seguida, lavou os cabelos. A água quente do chuveiro gerava um vapor que umedecia os azulejos e deixava o box esbranquecido.

 

Tomas entrou no banheiro sem bater.  
— Aqui está as roupas que você pode usar e aqui, uma toalha. - ele parou e virou-se para Marcus, que ainda tinha os olhos fechados, pois lavava os cabelos. Rapidamente, Tomas olhou-o de cima a baixo e se repreendendo pelo feito, saiu do banheiro, sem ser notado por Marcus.  
Ele finalizou seu banho em seguida e saiu, deixando-o disponível para o amigo.

 

Depois de preparar algo para comerem, apesar do horário, Tomas insistiu em estudar um pouco. Ambos estavam totalmente dispostos e atualmente sentados no sofá, analisando as rasuras que Tomas viu inúmeras vezes, na bíblia, enquanto o mesmo pesquisava mais algumas coisas em um notebook. Por um momento, Tomas se aproximou um pouco mais. Reclamando sobre a caligrafia do exorcista, mais especificamente sobre como o relaxo das anotações o atrapalhavam, ele sorriu, em deboche. Marcus levantou o rosto da bíblia em seus dedos para Tomas e mais uma vez, ficou-o encarando.

 

— O que houve? - Tomas acreditou ter dito algo que não deveria ou ter sido levado a sério. Marcus se inclinou para ele e com um sorriso surgindo nos lábios, ele se aproximou. Com uma mão na perna de Tomas, ele deixou ciente o que aconteceria a seguir. Lentamente, Marcus uniu seus lábios aos de Tomas. Em seguida, ele se separou do mesmo, mirando dos lábios os olhos do rapaz, que incrivelmente, não parecia surpreso.

 

Sentindo que havia total liberdade para prosseguir, Marcus se aproximou novamente. Dessa vez, levou as duas mãos para o rosto de Tomas, puxando-o para outro beijo. Havia um gosto peculiar no beijo que trocavam, o que não deixava eles se separarem. Houve algo mais urgente ali, certa ferocidade. As mãos de Tomas estavam sobre o peito de Marcus, como se fosse empurrá-lo a qualquer momento. Mas quando um arrepio que ele nunca sentiu antes, surgiu em seus braços e depois por todo o corpo, suas mãos foram para outra parte.  
Marcus se inclinou sobre ele, fazendo Tomas se deitar sobre o sofá. Eles se separaram, ambos com o coração acelerado. Talvez mais Tomas do que Marcus, que estava pasmo com as sensações novas que sentiu, com algo tão simplório. Percebeu que o que teve com Jessica era totalmente inferior ao momento. Marcus havia descansado o suficiente para prosseguir, agora, dando certa atenção para o pescoço do exorcista aprendiz. Ele deslizou o bigode e os lábios sobre o pescoço de Tomas, dando beijos leves em determinados momentos.  
Do pescoço voltou a boca, arrancando mais um beijo do jovem padre. Marcus tinha um cheiro doce, onde Tomas não pode deixar de notar. Ele sentia seu corpo totalmente quente, principalmente nas áreas em que a mão do exorcista tocava. Atualmente, ele as descia por seus braços e em seguida, as levou a camisa do padre, tentando retirá-la.

 

— Marcus... - Sussurrou Tomas, com a mão no pescoço do homem sobre si. - Não podemos.  
Marcus umedeceu os lábios e com um olhar confuso, o encarou. - O que?  
— Não podemos. Fizemos um juramento.

 

O homem continuou-o encarando, cogitando a possibilidade de aceitar seu pedido. Sem duvidas, o que fariam ali, era sacrilégio. Mas ninguém descobriria. Ainda olhando para Tomas, ele percebeu que se prosseguissem, o mesmo se culparia por muito tempo, até o momento em que sentisse que havia se livrado de seus pecados. Mas ele não podia resistir, tinha Tomas ali e agora e se caso o deixasse ir, provavelmente não repetiria o feito com a coragem que teve anteriormente.

 

Ajeitando sua postura, ele saiu de perto do mesmo. Sentando-se o mais afastado que pôde, ele passou a coçar sua cabeça, pensando em absolutamente nada. Tomas se sentou e sentindo-se arrependido, passou a observar o homem a sua frente.  
— Me desculpe, eu passei dos limites. - Marcus tinha a cabeça baixa, não queria olhar para Tomas após ser recusado. Ele não teve resposta alguma do padre e achando que o mesmo já havia saído dali, ele voltou a encarar o lugar que ambos estavam anteriormente.

 

Por algum motivo, Tomas estava orando. Ele murmurava algo incapaz de ser escutado pelo exorcista, tinha os olhos fechados e as mãos unidas. Marcus pareceu surpreso. A inocência de Tomas Ortega havia-o feito pedir desculpas naquele exato momento por seu pecado. Quando terminou de fazê-lo, ele abriu os olhos e se deparou com Marcus ainda o fitando. Ele respirou fundo e se levantou, sem dizer absolutamente nada. Mas invés de prosseguir para seu quarto, ele parou a frente do exorcista. Mais especificamente entre suas pernas, que estavam totalmente abertas já que o mesmo estava sentado ali.   
Encarando o de cima, ele sorriu. Marcus arqueou uma sobrancelha e antes que pudesse disser qualquer coisa, Tomas o fez. Aproximando seu rosto do exorcista, ele havia se decidido. Tão próximo quanto estava, ele o olhou dentro dos olhos. O coração bateu rápido novamente, as pontas dos dedos formigaram e com os lábios tão próximo de Marcus a ponto de se tocarem enquanto falava, ele sussurrou algo quase inaudível:

 

— Quer saber, que se dane.


	2. Capítulo Dois: Final.

As palavras decididas de Tomas fizeram um sorriso torto surgir no rosto do exorcista aparentemente mais velho. Tomas estava entre suas pernas, se preparando para mais um beijo. Antes que ele o fizesse, Marcus se aproveitou da situação para puxá-lo pela cintura, fazendo-o se sentar sobre seu colo. Eles trocaram um beijo calmo. Marcus passou a língua sobre o lábio inferior do aprendiz de exorcista, podendo sentir o máximo que pode. A maciez e o gosto do mesmo impedia que ele se afastasse. Tomas tinha as mãos sobre o pescoço do exorcista, mas ele as levou para o cabelo deste quando um arrepio percorreu seu corpo. Os braços e pernas arrepiaram e ambos sentiram a área abaixo suas barrigas esquentar mais do que deveria.

Tomas foi quem se separou primeiro, arfando. O coração batia forte, a ponto de ele sentir o mesmo sobre as costelas. Ele apoiou a cabeça sobre o ombro esquerdo do homem, sentindo mais uma vez o perfume marcante dele. Tomas fechou os olhos por um momento, mas somente até sentir o hálito quente de Marcus contra seu pescoço.  
Marcus decidiu dar atenção para o pescoço do jovem, repetindo o ato de deslizar os lábios contra ele. Quando chegou próximo a clavícula de Tomas, deu uma mordida leve. Tomas puxou levemente os cabelos de Marcus, enquanto encostava-se mais nele, na esperança de senti-lo, mas não teve êxito com todas aquelas roupas. Quando Marcus levantou o rosto, deu-lhe um beijo rápido. Ele levou os lábios até o ouvido do padre, sussurrando com a voz rouca pela luxúria algo como "levante -se". Tomas o obedeceu de imediato. Marcus se levantou em seguida, agarrou o pulso do exorcista aprendiz e o guiou a passos largos para o quarto.

 

Quando entraram, não acenderam as luzes. A luz que vinha da janela parecia o suficiente para iluminar ali. Tomas parou próximo a cama, esperando. Ele fez menção de retirar a própria camisa, mas Marcus segurou suas mãos.

Tomas o encarou, percebendo que o sorriso havia retornado. Marcus soltou as mãos de Tomas, somente para agarrá-lo pela cintura e trazê-lo contra seu corpo. Dessa vez, ele foi capaz de roçar o que pode de seu membro ereto contra Tomas, que segurou a respiração até beijá-lo mais uma vez. Ele não sentiu muito, contudo, serviu de estopim para Tomas prosseguir.  
Em deleite, Tomas sentiu algo revirar-se, como se a expressão clichê de "borboletas no estômago" fosse real. Se Marcus não permitia que ele retirasse a própria roupa, ele ajudaria o amigo. Ele deslizou um das mãos pelo peito de Marcus, traçando uma linha objetiva. Rapidamente e tentando não atrapalhar o beijo, ele levantou a camisa até o peito de Marcus. Ele afastou-se de Tomas para retirá-la e deixou que a mesma caísse no chão. Tomas fitou-o por um momento.  
Era a vez de Marcus fazer o mesmo, mas diferente de Tomas, ele não teve pressa. Lentamente, de forma que o torturasse, ele levou as duas mãos para repetir o procedimento. Sem tirar os olhos de Tomas, ele pôde notar o olhar em desaprovação deste, que ficou parado com os braços erguidos no ar. Marcus riu baixo e finalmente a retirou.

Tomas deslizou as mãos pelos braços de Marcus, sentindo seus músculos nada exagerados. Marcus o empurrou para a cama, onde Tomas se deitou. Em seguida, ele retirou a calça emprestada pelo amigo, sentindo-se livre. Tomas o olhou de cima a baixo, vislumbrando o homem diante de si. Ele se sentou, olhando Marcus nos olhos. Tinha os lábios entre-abertos e com uma das mãos levemente trêmula, ele tocou o membro de Marcus, ainda sobre a cueca. Marcus apertou os próprios lábios, na esperança de evitar que algum tipo de som saísse de sua boca.

Por costume, Tomas umedeceu os lábios. Ver a situação de Marcus só o deixava mais excitado, a ponto de manter as próprias pernas fechadas. Ele encarou Marcus por um momento, como se pedisse permissão. Ele não precisaria. Marcus levou a mão até o rosto de Tomas, acariciando sua bochecha. Até que Tomas sentiu ter a audácia necessária para continuar.  
Do mesmo modo que foi torturado, ele se vingou, deslizando a cueca lentamente pelas pernas do Ex-padre. O membro ereto do mesmo estava a milímetros de seu rosto, onde ele acabou com a distância ao levá-lo a boca. Levemente desajeitado, ele precisou levar a mão ao membro do homem e fechar seus dedos ao redor, até que prosseguiu.

Em movimentos lentos, Tomas colocou o máximo que pode dentro da boca. Em seguida, optou por deslizar a língua de cima a baixo por toda a extensão do membro de Marcus, que tinha os olhos fechados e as mãos puxando seus cabelos. Ele sentia o próprio rosto esquentar mas não podia parar mais. Ele passou a dar atenção para a glande, onde fez movimentos lentos e circulares com a língua. Alguns gemidos baixos escaparam de Marcus, inspirando-o. Tomas ainda vestia sua calça e estava levemente desconfortável com ela, já que estava tão excitado quanto. Ele passou a masturbá-lo em sincronia com os movimentos que fazia com a boca, lambendo e sugando o que podia, tentando ao máximo satisfazer o parceiro.

Algo que ele estava fazendo com êxito.

Marcus mordia os lábios ao sentir o misto de sensações que Tomas estava provocando. Parecia surpreso com tamanha habilidade, já que não esperava que isso viria dele, o padre ambicioso e focado. Mas no fundo, até mesmo Tomas Ortega não resistia a seus desejos.

Quando Marcus sentiu seu ápice se aproximar devido suas pernas começarem a fraquejar, ele tentou afastar Tomas. Seria rude sujar o mesmo. Mas Marcus se sentiu inocente quando Tomas segurou-o pelo quadril, impedindo Marcus de fazê-lo. Havia algo no olhar de Tomas que evidenciava o desejo de sentir mais profundamente o gosto de Marcus Keane. Sem controle algum, aconteceu. Marcus jogou sua cabeça pra trás, sentindo alívio. Tomas não deixou nada escorrer.

— Você vai precisar se confessar. - Sibilou Marcus, enquanto seu peito subia e descia ao mesmo tempo que ele respirava fundo. Ele riu. De tudo que já imaginou, essa cena sequer foi possibilidade em sua cabeça. Contudo, uma parte do sua imaginação ainda podia acontecer.

Marcus se ajoelhou na cama, puxando Tomas pelo queixo para beijá-lo. Dessa vez, eles não compartilharam um beijo calmo. Marcus ainda não estava totalmente satisfeito, algo que ficou óbvio quando sua ereção voltou a ficar evidente. Arfando novamente, ele retirou a calça, seguida pela cueca do padre, finalmente deixando Tomas à vontade. O coração de ambos ainda batia em frenesi. Marcus levou o dedo indicador para os lábios de Tomas, contornando-o de um modo carinhoso.

— Você está me deixando louco, Tomas.

Tomas abriu um pouco mais a boca, na qual Marcus colocou o dedo sobre sua língua. Tomas passou a lamber e lambuzar o dedo do homem com sua própria saliva que achando o suficiente, decidiu preparar o rapaz.  
Enquanto ainda se beijavam, ele introduziu o dedo umedecido no jovem Tomas, delicadamente. Tomas voltou a pressionar seu corpo contra Marcus, na esperança de senti-lo. Precisava ser preenchido, tornar-se um só. Sentia que estava na hora. Marcus também o notou.

De forma autoritária, ele voltou a sussurrar para Tomas. Sem rodeios, ele pediu para Tomas se virar para ele, que o fez. Sua respiração fora de ritmo estava mais evidente agora. Tomas apoiou os braços na cama e também os joelhos. Sentiu certo constrangimento que seria pior se estivesse vendo Marcus. Já Marcus, estava maravilhado. Tinha Tomas pra si e finalmente se tocou disso quando viu a que ponto haviam chegado. Tomas podia ter desisto a qualquer momento mas não o fez. Ele não sabia o que pensar.

— Isso vai doer um pouco. - Alertou Marcus. Tomas apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Então Marcus o fez.  
Com todo o cuidado que pode, Marcus introduziu seu membro na entrada do jovem padre. Ele viu Tomas apertar os lençóis e abaixar a cabeça, mas nenhum gemido de dor escapou por seus lábios. Ele era mais forte do que pensava.

— Você está bem? - Marcus sabia que havia sido doloroso e precisava se certficar.  
— Já estive melhor. - Tomas expressou um sorriso fraco.

Marcus permaneceu imóvel por um momento. Ele acariciou os quadris de Tomas, como uma massagem. Quando percebeu que ele parecia melhor, passou a estocá-lo lentamente, para que ele se adaptasse. Em alguns momentos, ele se inclinou para beijar as costas de Tomas, que aos poucos parecia habituado com os movimentos.

Tomas voltara a sentir todo o calor anterior depois de um tempo. Os movimentos que Marcus fazia, preenchendo-o, passaram a lhe dar sensações que não se comparavam com nenhuma das anteriores. Seu corpo estremecia, como se ele tivesse espasmos. Eram sensações parecidas com as que teve com Jessica, mas não idênticas. Não tão intensas quanto.  
Com o passar do tempo, o ritmo aumentava. Tomas já não sentia dor alguma e inclusive, havia retornado a respirar fora de ritmo.  
Marcus apertou uma das nádegas de Tomas enquanto com a outra mão segurava-o pelo quadril, sem perder o ritmo das estocadas. Senti-lo dentro de si passava de uma sensação luxuriosa.

"Ninguém nunca vai ser perfeito ou alcançar a impecabilidade enquanto anda nesta terra" se lembrou Tomas em uma de suas aulas de teologia, o que deixou sua consciência um pouco mais limpa.

Ainda que estivessem ambos naquele ponto, eles podiam sentir que não se tratava somente de sexo. Havia um tipo de conexão entre eles que ultrapassava a amizade, algo totalmente profundo.

Tomas já não era capaz de segurar seus gemidos. E nem queria. A cada estocada mais profunda vinda do Ex-padre, algo em seu corpo manifestava que ele precisava expressar o que estava sentindo. Precisava gritar. E ele o fazia sem vergonha alguma.

Marcus o xingou em seus pensamentos, admirado como Tomas era capaz de surpreendê-lo. Seus corpos tinham uma sincronia, mesmo com toda a velocidade dos ritmos ali. Foi então que Marcus sentiu o seu ápice.

Apertando a cintura de Tomas com tamanha força que deixariam seus dedos marcados, ele não pôde de segurar. Tomas sentiu ser preenchido com a essência do homem e também atingiu seu máximo.

Marcus só teve forças para sair de dentro de Tomas e tomar um espaço na cama. Tomas fez o mesmo e se deitou ao seu lado. O teto vazio foi encarado pelos dois homens, esgotados. Tomas engoliu em seco, sentindo o coração voltar ao ritmo usual. Ele se virou para Marcus que repetia o costume de encará-lo. Ele segurou sua respiração, se sentindo constrangido pela primeira vez.

— Você precisa parar de me encarar como um psicopata.  
Marcus riu: - Não é algo fácil de fazer.  
O homem se aproximou para beijá-lo, algo rápido. Com uma troca de olhares, Tomas sentiu que ele quis lhe dizer algo.

O sono que eles não tiveram no início da noite surgiu e perceberam que estava na hora de dormir. Com uma mão na cintura de Tomas e ele com a cabeça sobre seu braço, Marcus lhe desejou "bom dia", já que os primeiros raios de sol entravam pela janela.


End file.
